The Bet
by sallie0405
Summary: HIATUS Nathan and Haley exercise their inner competitiveness by placing a little bet with each other. Who will win ultimate bragging rights- and their very own personal slave? AU two-parter.


_**Hey guys, just a little two-parter I came up with because I was bored. I'll post the final part as soon as I'm finished (the next couple of days). Of course, this is an AU and as usual, I in no way have any real connection to these characters- they belong to the CW. Although this story is mine and it would make me ridiculously happy to get reviews!**_

_**Sallie  
**_

**Summary: Nathan and Haley exercise their inner competitiveness by placing a little bet with each other. Who will win ultimate bragging rights- and their very own personal slave? AU two-parter. **

**Rated: M

* * *

**

_Just turn a little baby_, Haley thought as she stared directly at her husband lifting his weights. _Oh yeah, there's the body_. Oh the things he did to her with that body. The way he could make her let go of all her inhibitions, the way his arms would trap her between the mattress and his rock hard body. Or if they were too impatient, between the wall and his body. Or the floor and his body. Those abs appearing as though they were taken straight off of the cover of a magazine.

His biceps rippled as he bent forward, causing her to bite the corner of her lip. As if he could sense her watching him, his head slowly turned, that damn smirk prominent on his features.

_Shit_, she thought as her body whipped around, her fingers busying themselves with her original task of folding the laundry. She could hear the heavy and deliberate footsteps making their way towards her as her blush deepened.

"Hey baby", came that sexy drawl of his, as his hands automatically slipped around her waist, his fingers clutching at her sides.

"H…hi", she meekly responded trying to concentrate on the shirt she was currently folding instead of the circular patterns that Nathan's thumbs were massaging into her waist. Damn him and his talented hands that could make her forget her own name.

Nathan grinned knowing she wanted him. Eight years of marriage and she still blushed. He loved that. Before Haley, he always considered himself someone who'd go for the tall leggy blondes. But then this slip of a girl with rich chocolate brown hair walked into his life, and he'd never been hornier. Her tight body, full breasts and round ass all put together nearly blew his mind every time he was near her. That hot figure, pressed up against his, literally made him drool with anticipation. Leaning into her, he buried his face into her neck inhaling that sweet scent. "So, you like what you saw back there?" he cockily asked, his lips softly grazing the side of her neck.

Her mind was in a mush. Did he ask her something? All she could feel was his hot breath against her pulse point, driving her crazy. She wanted to just throw him on the floor and straddle him. "Hmmm?" she questioned, her head rolling back and meeting with his solid chest, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I said lets go to our room, since I know you want me so much", Nathan replied, grinning with self confidence.

Her eyes snapped open as she openly scoffed. Yeah sure, like he was the epitome of self-restraint. The man dragged her into bed more times than she would ever be able to count, and she was the only horny one? _Yeah, right_.

She turned her body slowly, making sure the curve of her backside rubbed against his clearly apparent erection. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and she relished in hearing him suck in a shaky breath before moving her lips to his ear. She placed a feather soft kiss there before whispering, "Oh baby, I think it's you who _needs_ _me_ so much, not the other way around".

Nathan raised an eyebrow as his hands slipped down, cupping her ass, watching her tongue come out to moisten her lips. "Oh really?" he asked. "Care to bet on that?" he questioned as he slowly rubbed her bottom.

Haley pressed her lips to his quickly before answering. "Winner gets 20 from the first one who caves".

"Only 20?" He asked clearly enjoying this already.

Haley glared at him. "Fine, Mr. NBA salary, how's 50?"

"Well, that's better than before, but I was thinking more along the lines of winner gets a personal slave for a week." Nathan responded, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of having his gorgeous wife prance around in absolutely nothing for a week when he won.

"Deal" Haley said, before holding her hand out for him to shake.

He smirked. "Oh but sealing the deal with a kiss would be so much more fun", he said before crashing his lips to her for a hard, quick kiss. He pulled away in mere seconds before sauntering off.

Haley slid against the back of the door after it closed, breathing deeply. Oh this was going to be so hard.

--

"Shit", she groaned as the curling iron hit her skin. After getting a cool wash cloth on it she settled down on the chair waiting for Nathan to get back from tucking Jaime in. She glanced at herself in the mirror, quite pleased with the result. Wearing new lingerie that left little to the imagination, the scant black lace barely covered her ample breasts before stretching down, only to flare out about an inch onto her thighs. Underneath, she wore a pair of satin black bikini style underwear, uncomfortable with thongs. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky makeup, her honey blonde hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders, and her lips were glossed with a deep red.

Oh there was no way she was losing this bet. Not dressed like this.

"Baby, where are you", Nathan's voice came, from their bedroom.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute", Haley responded before slowly standing up and making her way over to the door.

Nathan walked towards the TV, looking for the remote. There was bound to be a basketball game running on ESPN or one of the other numerous sports networks he was paying a shitload of money for. Bending down he searched shelf by shelf wondering where the blasted remote was. He heard Haley clear her throat from behind.

"Hold up Hales, I think Jamie hid the remote again" he stated before stretching his arm beyond the TV stand encountering wires, and he finally grasped the remote. He pulled it out with a small sound of triumph before standing up and turning around, only to drop the remote. _Holy Shit!_ One look at his scantily clad wife had him loosing feeling in his legs and had his jaw dropping to the floor. She. Was. Fucking. Gorgeous.

Haley inwardly grinned. "See something you like", she countered, throwing his words from earlier on in the day back in his face.

He was unable to respond, his mouth still hanging open in shock and awe. In one quick step, he closed the distance between them, crushing his mouth to hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. His arm wrapped around her waist, and his other moved up behind her head, angling it.

Haley's knees automatically buckled, as she slumped against her husband's tall form, arms hanging tightly from around his neck. She was vaguely aware that they had begun to move towards the bed, and gleefully, she pushed him down, reveling in the way his eyes turned a dark sapphire, shining with lust and love.

She slowly crawled up on the bed, loving the way he growled in appreciation, and straddled his hips- her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt before bending down and murmuring in his ear, "I win".

His head shot up at that. In his lust filled mind he had completely forgotten about the bet, but he knew one thing. He'd be damned if he let his wife, as fucking sexy as she may be, hold one over on him. Especially when it came to sex.

He flipped them both over taking a moment to, well, feel up his girl. His hand cupped her breast and he watched as she bit into the bottom of her lip, trying to hold in her moan. And then, he moved away.

Haley's eyes lazily opened, questioning the sudden loss of heat from her husband's body and found him standing about a yard away from the bed. She propped herself up against one of the numerous pillows and tilted her head at him, wondering what had made him move so quickly.

"Baby, you know I hate to lose" he stated and walked out of the room and into the guest bathroom, not even bothering to remove his clothes before stepping under the freezing cold spray of the shower.

Haley fell back on the bed breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes before slowly moving towards her bathroom, turning on the water. It was definitely going to be a long night.

--

"So basically Brooke wants the whole world at our wedding so we're going to need…..Nathan, are you listening to me? Nathan! NATHAN!!" Luke blew out exasperatedly, confused as to why his brother wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He followed his brother's heated stare and found the root of distraction. Haley.

It had been almost four weeks since he had made love to her. Four damn weeks without that body riding his, four damn weeks without her moans igniting him. His fingers clenched as he watched her laugh and hug Brooke for something. All he knew was that she was wearing that tight strapless dress, one that emphasized her ample breasts and fell down to right above her knees revealing her smooth, shapely legs. Oh God, those legs. How good they felt wrapped around his body. Damn, but he wanted to be that dress, hugging her every curve. Two minutes and he already needed a cold shower. He was so close to losing this bet and just giving in.

Luke shook his head, already knowing about this insane bet that was currently causing his brother and best friend to be a hell of a lot more bitchy. As much as he was repulsed by the thought of Nathan and Haley's sex life, they should just go do each other if it was going to make them this crabby. "Seriously, Nathan, either stop undressing her with your eyes or at least make sure I'm not in the room when you do , cause it's fucking gross, man", Lucas griped.

Nathan turned to his irritating brother. "Listen here, skinny-ass. You try not getting any for a month and then I'll see how social you're being, alright?"

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Lucas got up and strode into his house slamming the deck door in the process.

Haley turned to see what the sound was and caught her husband's eyes instead. For his pure benefit and torture she winked at him before biting the edge of her finger before wrapping her lips completely around the tip, before dragging her wet finger down her neck. Her eyes flew back to his, and she knew she was close to winning. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair, his knuckles completely white. His eyes were completely darkened and he was blowing out harsh breaths from his mouth. Thank God.

She was so sick of this cat and mouse game they'd been playing with each other for the last four weeks. She was horny as hell and needed sex from her talented husband. Turning around she noticed Brooke on the phone clearly reaming into some wedding planner for having the wrong flowers. She waited until Brooke walked into the house still yelling on the phone. Now was her chance.

She moved purposely towards Nathan, before stopping right in front of him and placing her hands over his. She bent forward moving her mouth to his ear, obviously giving him a damn good view of her cleavage- since it was, after all, right in his face. His breathing became more labored and she whispered into his ear, "You looked a little off, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling fine". She slid her hand upwards to cup his face before continuing, "You know, since Brooke and Luke are having their party tonight." She moved her face so that it was right in front of his. "It'd be a shame if you couldn't _come_."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. She was sexy as hell. Her words were sexy as hell. She was sexy as hell. It was turning him on so much, he almost forgot to breathe. His hands clutched her back and he dragged her body down to settle on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. One hand moved up to her hair, pushing her head forward and they both sighed at the passionate contact of their lips. Her tongue slid into her mouth and tangled hotly with his own.

She moved her mouth away, a frustrated moan erupting from his mouth.

"Hales…come back", he groaned in that husky voice of his.

She ground her lower body into his. "Two words, baby. Two words and you can have me, _any way you want_" she breathed.

Nathan opened his heavy-lidded eyes. She wanted him to accept her victory and his defeat? Fine. He needed the sex so bad it didn't matter anyways. "Fine babe, you w"…

"Nathan, Mouth just called and wanted to know if…SHIT" Luke yelled as he saw his best friend and brother tangled together on his porch chair. He raced back into his house slamming the door shut, and almost as an afterthought opened the door and chucked a lighter towards them. "Burn that when you're done!" he yelled before sliding the glass door shut once again

Haley quickly moved off of her husband straightening out her dress and hair, wiping at her lips before moving away quickly. Just because she wanted her husband didn't mean she was going to be an exhibitionist about it…yet.

Nathan glared at the door. His head slammed against the back of the chair as his hand ran through his hair. _Stupid cock-blocking brother_.

--


End file.
